


Everything Hurts

by LindsayReads (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is just a total douche, M/M, a little angsty, and Louis gets angry, but its all good, larry stylinson - Freeform, my hand slipped., oh shit I forgot the other boys, sorry - Freeform, sorry boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LindsayReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was his bully and yeah, it sucked. But at least he never hurt Louis. Physically, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> w o w . I'm really sorry I dont even know what happened here.

Harry likes to bully Louis.

Louis never understood why. He’s  never done anything to that curly haired bastard. And yet, Harry always found a reason to call him names. “queer”, “Fag”, “twink”, and “princess”. He never hurt Louis physically. No punches or shoves or kicks. Just many cruel words.

***

“Watch it Faggot.”

Harry stormed passed Louis clearly not caring that he almost ran him over.

“Asshole”

Louis muttered under his breath. Harry stopped and turned on his heel

“what did you just say?”

Louis suddenly felt confidence wash over him.

“I said you’re an asshole. and I’m fucking sick and tired of you, Styles”

Harry strode up with two long steps, his breath waving over Louis’ face. but Louis didn’t move.

“I wouldn’t do that If I were you queer.” harry sneered.

that was it.

Louis put two firm hands on Harry’s shoulders and shoved forcefully. By now, there was a crowd watching the two. several gasps could be heard.

Harry regained his footing and looked back up with anger blazing in his eyes. 

“Is that what you want you fucker? A fight?” Harry shouted.

Louis didn’t have time to respond before a fist came flying down hitting him square in the nose. He yelped in pain and sank to the floor, blood pouring out of his nose. He was sure it was broken. Louis looked up through tear blotted eyelashes to see Harry’s eyes wide and fist back by his face, frozen. He opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m sor-“

“WHAT IN GODS NAME IS GOING ON HERE?”

Dr. Cowell came storming through the crowd to see Louis crumpled on the floor. “You!” He pointed to Harry. “My office.  _now.”_ He then went to Louis to help him to the nurses office.

***

“well the good news is, its not broken.”

Nurse Flack was handing him an Ice pack which he accepted gratefully, wincing when the cold hit his sore nose.

“bad news is, its bruised pretty badly and is going to be sore for a few weeks.”

Louis sighed “thank you very much Nurse Flack.”

she laughed an airy laugh. “Don’t thank me darling, It’s my job.”

Louis gave a weak grin before the bell rang. “I guess I need to go home.” The nurse just waved him off and picked up a ringing phone. She gave him a little wave as he slung his bag over his shoulder, Ice pack in hand.

***

“Louis!”

a voice yelled his name as he walked away from the hellhole that is school. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. Harry?

“Louis..” Harry puffed and tried to catch his breath.

“The fuck you want, Styles? to rub it in? to finish me off? or to just mock me and call me more names?” Louis spat. Harry reeled back a few steps.

“Louis, I came to apologize”

Louis just gaped at him. and then,

he snapped 

“what the FUCK? YOU SPEND YEARS TEASING ME AND CALLING ME NAMES THAT MADE ME WANT TO KILL MYSELF FOR AGES AND NOW YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE, AFTER PUNCHING ME IN THE NOSE, TO COME AND SAY SORRY? WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR STYLES? YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A SICK BASTARD.”

Harry’s eyes had gone wide and his mouth flapped open and closed as if he was going to say something. Nothing came out. Louis huffed and stormed off to the nearest park. He needed space

***

The bench was stiff and cold. Just like everyday. He didnt even care. he just felt numb. he ran his hands over his face, wincing when he bumped his nose.

“y’know you shouldn’t touch it if it hurts”

the voice made Louis jump to see none other than Harry Styles. He glared. 

“it wouldn’t hurt so bad if you hadn’t punched me” he spit.

Harry sighed and began to rub the back of his neck. “can I talk to you? without you running off?” Louis eyed him suspiciously before nodding hesitantly.

Harry sat down. “Look,” he began “I know I’ve been the most unforgiving arse on the planet but I feel awful about it. all these years of mocking you and it doesn’t even bring me joy.” he ran his hands over his face before continuing. “I guess it started way back when we first met. you were so social and happy and something kind of stuck me that ‘wow this boy is really beautiful’ those feelings really scared me so I did the only thing I thought would stop them. I hurt you. I can’t tell you how sorry I am and I dont expect you to forgive me, but I thought you ought to know the truth.” Harry finished shakily.

Louis was shocked to say the least. there was a long moment of silence before Louis put his hand over Harry’s, causing the younger boy to look up.

“It may take me a long time to forgive you, Harry. you caused me anguish for years. but if you’re for real and you really do want another chance, I feel obliged to allow that.”

Harry smiled before covering Louis’ hand with his other hand. 

“that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
